Traversing Light
by OtherwiseUnknown
Summary: Currently on Hiatus: Rewriting it from a different POV with a few new ideas. I promise i'll stay consistent though. A love story between Aerith, Leon and Cloud. When one leaves, the other falls apart. How far will one go for the happiness of another?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Decisions

As the group sat around the small wooden table in Merlin's house they plotted their current course of action. Mickey himself had advised the group of them to continue on with their own lives as Sora was back with his friends but there was an unrest amongst the group of Radiant Garden Restoration Committee members. The group, comprised of Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin and now the YRP group was down by a member. Ever since Cloud had found his light and disappeared into the sky Aerith had not been seen.

Leon was the most taken back by this. He knew exactly where he was, spending an hour out of his day silently protecting her from the heartless as she stared intently into the point where Cloud and Sephiroth had disappeared in a bright light. Every day, without fail, he found her there. He watched as she became weaker. Mentally, she was gone. The light he had fallen in love with when he had first arrived had faded. The emerald green orbs were dulled, following the ground as she crossed past him without even a smile.. Without an expression on her face at all.

Every day he watched the events unfold. Her dress got looser, straps slipping from her shoulder as weight was shed. And everyday more and more color left her. Cid's voice finally broke him from his daze.

"We need ter find Cloud.. ter bring 'im back and beat his &#!!"

"We know that, old man! But how are we gonna follow him? Not even Tifa knew where he was," Yuffie yelled as she rose from the table to stare daggers at the old man.

A vein became painfully apparent on Cid's forehead. The group around them knew that if he wanted to he could lunge across the table and strangle the life out of Yuffie. But he didn't, lucky for Yuffie.

"I say we leave.. Follow Tifa." Paine floated towards the middle of the table, her arms crossed over her chest as they fell on Cid. "She knows where he went, right? If we follow her then we'll know where he's at.. But then again.."

Paine was cut off abruptly by Rikku flying into the middle of the table, using her head as a prop. "What about Sephiroth!? He's mean and he even tried to kill Sora just to warm up before Cloud and him fought! He's really strong. It's spooky!"

Paine shoved Rikku away, eyes constantly half-cocked. "Rikku, we won't be leaving. We're collecting tre—helping here. Merlin needs us." Her hand spanned out, skimming over Cid, Yuffie and Leon. "It'll have to be one of you three."

"I 'ave ter keep track of the defenses 'round 'ere plus.."

Yuffie piped up, the cheer in her voice making Leon shudder, "I'm too old! Yeah yeah, grandpaw. We know."

As the two become engrossed in another verbal fight Leon stood up slowly, half whispering a, "I'll go."

He was ignored. Rikku and Paine were now fighting about her leaning on her hair while Yuna tried to mediate. Somehow, an 'old #$!!!' had been thrown Merlin's way and he too was pulled into the fight. A yell broke through the group's fight, "I SAID I'LL GO!" All eyes had suddenly fallen onto him, the fighting suddenly silencing itself.

Yuffie was the first to break the silence, "But who's gonna patrol?"

"You're a big girl, aren't you? I've had you tagging along enough for you to pick up some skill."

"Yeah, but--.."

"I've got faith in you, Yuffie."

Cid grunted, dropping back into his chair before beginning to speak once more, "I'll need ter teach one of the townspeople how ter work Ansem's computer ter keep everything in line but #$&. Who will I use?"

"I've taught Luca how to. The computer girl who builds robots? She can take care of everything I did and more."

"Sounds like you've had this planned, Leon," Paine said with a bit of curiousity laced into those words.

With a shake of his head Leon pushed off from his place against the wall, "Cid, I want you to do some special repairs to my.. gummi ship." He narrowed those cold, gray orbs onto Cid. The old man should have known what he meant.

Cid's eyes lit up suddenly, "Y'mean I can work on yer R—.."

"Do it fast. Living quarters, guns and fix the..," he signaled with his arm, hinting to the fact that his 'gummi ship' had a massive grappler arm adorned to it's underbelly.

Cid was up in a start, rushing out of Merlin's house and completely out of sight. Rikku, with her horrendous ADD, followed after him as quick as she could, "What did the arm thing mean!?"

Leon looked to Yuffie who seemed a bit upset before taking something that had been hanging against his back and dropping it onto the table infront of her. The new model of shuriken had glowing blue points, his pendant in the middle. A little present had always been enough to break Yuffie out of a depressing mood. She squealed, grabbing it quickly as Yuna's eyes narrowed, "You had treasure like THA--.." Paine had suddenly silenced her, hand slipping over the fairy's mouth before they both fluttered away.

His rounds began shortly, anyways. It would dispel the aura that had formed around with another hero of Radiant Garden disappearing off into the sunset. "Merlin, conjure me up a plate of food. I'll stop by Aerith's house.."

The wizard nodded, pulling his wand from his light blue robes and swishing it viciously before a nice 3-meal course had appeared and floated behind Leon: A salad, a nice fish dinner and a piece of cake to finish it all up. He gave Leon a smile who only returned a nod before heading out the door towards Aerith's small house in the distance.

As he walked his thoughts flooded back to her and Cloud. He was always cold.. he was always distance. Cloud was Leon, just with a bigger weapon. In some ways, Leon almost looked up to Cloud. The man had the embodiment of darkness to fight. Leon only had the darkness that tossed and turned underneath the flesh. Consuming what little light he had left. But then there was Aerith.

She had shown him nothing but compassion from the day he had fallen into Traverse Town, broken and battered. She had spent countless night healing and resuscitating him before he dedicated himself to her. To the people who had taken him in and protected him.

As he found himself closer to Aerith's house, his thoughts faded. His mind flustered, running through what he was going to say relentlessly so he didn't mess anything up in front of her. His dam cracked whenever in her presence. The waters sweeping him away. He had to carefully plot out every word he said else look like a fool.

His fist tapped against her door gently before he allowed himself in. His eyes shot through the small, flower decorated living room to the kitchen where he saw Aerith's back. Her bones.. her sadness. "Aerith, I brought you over dinner."

She turned around to him, those dying eyes falling onto his own before she cracked a very weak smile. "Thank you.. Will you sit with me for a little bit?"

He wasn't one to say no.. He needed to talk to her anyways. As Leon crossed the threshold of her home to the other side of the table the food fell into place before Aerith. Not a fork was raised though.

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Leon finally spoke, "I'm going to find him, Aerith. Him and Sephiroth and I'll help.."

Leon knew that Cloud had his light on his side but maybe that wasn't enough? He'd have come back for Aerith.. If Leon was Cloud, he sure as hell would have.

Aerith's soft voice finally cracked through, "Leon.."

He hushed her gently, looking across the table into the eyes. Even if they were a bit faded and cold, he still knew that they were her's and that was all that mattered to him. "I'll bring him back for you, Aerith. I don't want to watch you suffer."

She looked as if she was about to cry before he stood up, realizing he had let too much flood past his dam of emotions. He had revealed that he cared.. The cold lion wasn't supposed to let anyone know that he was like this.

She stood up, moving to him before drawing her hands around his waist, pushing her head into that soft, fur collar of his. The sobs picked up as he stood there, hesitating for a moment before drawing his arms around her. "I miss him, Leon.. I can't bear to think of what might happen to him."

Leon felt a part of him die off during that hug. Even with his emotions sent so well, even with him being the only one there all there was was that caring for an ungrateful bastard.. Aerith didn't know that Tifa had given Cloud her light.. She didn't know that he had left with that addition in his power. But despite how much Leon hurt, he wouldn't tell her. He could never be that cold.

As the hug and Leon's heart broke he slid off his ring, the lion's head shining in the light that flooded Aerith's kitchen. "I can't do it alone, Aerith." He took Aerith's hand, opening it slowly before setting the ring into her palm, "But I'll make you a deal.."

"What's this for, Leon?"

"I want you to get stronger, Aerith. I want you to face this like we face an invasion of heartless. I want you to grow from this.."

He moved towards the doors of her house, casting a large shadow into Aerith's kitchen, "I'll give you my light, Aerith.." The shadow disappeared, Leon's voice trailing off into the distance, "If you'll give me _yours."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Chapter two of my story. I forgot to issue a disclaimer on the last one so, to prevent legal action against me, I don't own anything. In fact, I am quite poor. The character in the beginning of this story is a creation of my friend, Vince. The sword he carries, however, isn't. That's not mine either.

**Chapter Two: **Keepsake

The blond haired individual lounged leisurely dear the Dark Depths, the moonlight illuminating his young, boyish features. A pair of glasses rested on the tip of his nose, a newspaper clutched in his right arm. He sat down on the edge of the gorge, legs dangling over the side as he began to flip through the Sunday edition.

The man who seemed to express no fear over looking so close to the face of death seemed no older then the age of 21. He wore a white tuxedo, everything fine pressed and without a scuff or wrinkle. His eyes, underneath those simple glasses, were red slits. Different from that of the creatures he commanded but enough to strike a paralyzing fear into his 'prey.' On his back a sword hung, wildly crafted and looking as if it was not of this world. An eerie red glow irradiated from it.

A small heartless materialized from the shadows, holding a silver tray with but one simple drink on it. As the small, bug-like creature moved towards the man before him the drink sloshed with its erratic and wild movements. The man sitting on the cliff face shot a glance to the creature, eyebrows narrowing to see his drink being dumped all over the tray. "Idiot!"

The man quickly shot out, palm slamming against the tray before it was shot through the heartless' head. "My god, can't I get competent service from anyone on this world?" Though his night was spoiled now, with his drink ruined, he still faced the darkness, hands slowly unfurling the paper he gripped. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Things are all working to plan… Right, Kilgorin?"

The sword's eerie glow intensified for just a moment before settling down once more. The paper was opened, articles thrown over the Cliffside before he found what he was looking for. "First Strife departs with his 'light' and 'darkness' and now Leon follows after him for some woman," a chuckle escaped him, "All's going perfect… The second he leaves will be our time. This world managed to escape the darkness once."

The moonlight was blanketed by gray clouds, whatever light allowing a glimpse of the man fading. All that stood out were those glowing red eyes. "Not again."

As the days dwindled by and the metal monstrosity, Ragnarok, was outfitted for a long journey all Leon had left to do was wait. He had left Yuffie to pick up his patrolling shifts and she had grown already. She was stronger, faster and never let go of the Lionheart Shuriken that he had the moogles synthesize for her. All seemed to be going really well for the group, with just one exception: The fear that lurked under his tough exterior had prevented him from looking over Aerith since their encounter.

He ran his fingers over his left hand's ring finger where the Griever ring once rested. His mind drifted away to Aerith, wondering if she had taken his words to heart. She needed all the light she could get but it was entirely up to her if she wanted to accept it or not. Leon hadn't seen his ring returned lately... maybe everything was going well.

Curiosity laced through his blood suddenly, coaxing him to roll out of bed and head towards the cliff face where Aerith normally sat. His hand went to the small black case, pulling out the silver Revolver model gunblade. He attached it to his side before moving out the doors of his small, one bedroom house and out into the open streets.

The fading sun illuminated the houses in the residential area with a soft, orange glow. Leon moved slowly through the streets, nodding to those who acknowledged him before he broke free of the district and moved out towards Aerith's ground. He hesitated, stopping a few steps before he could make out her image but it was something that he'd have to face.

With the last few steps trudged forward he caught her outline. But there was something a bit different this time. She stood instead of sat, staring out towards the sun with sweat trickling down the back of her neck. In her right hand was a metal staff, held with expert grip. He watched in awe for just a little bit before nodding his head. At least she was getting strong. As he turned to walk away, something stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Wait."

Leon stood there, facing away as he heard her footsteps bring her closer. Leon turned once they became louder, gaze setting on the flower girl. She stopped a few steps shy of him, glancing up into his eyes. He looked himself, curious to see if everything had returned mentally as well.

They sparkled. Those emerald orbs leveled on his own, glowing as if her light had been refreshed and brightened. A wave of relaxation engulfed him, the muscles in his mouth twitching a bit as he held back a smile. A gentle giggle left Aerith's lips before she quieted with a, 'Oh.'

Her hands slowly reached behind her hair, undoing the bow as those braids fell softly down her back. She moved to Leon's side, grabbing hold of his arm before pushing up the sleeve of his jacket. She wrapped the pink bow around his upper arm, binding it gently before dropping the sleeve once more. She backed up, giving Leon one of those perfect smiles. "You gave me your ring. You can have that."

Leon stared at her for a moment before shifting his gaze to the tips of the bow that poked past his jacket. Aerith moved close to him, getting onto the tips of her toes to press a gentle kiss against his cheek. "Thank you, Leon."

Blood rose in his cheeks, Leon's hand lifting to scratch under his eye to cover it. His lone wolf nature was easily broken past when it was in her presence. Once his heart had settled he nodded his head at her. All he could manage to push past, given the current situation. "I'll bring it back safe, Aerith."

She shook her head, laughing just a bit before moving past him. "It's yours to keep, Leon. I want you to have it for what you're doing. Be strong and I'll be strong through you. The bow and the ring connects us."

Leon circled around to catch her leaning rather close to him. "Come back safe, alright? Even if you haven't find him…" She leaned back, turning and finally walking away.

The last few minutes of the day ticked past, the stars began to come to life in the sky. Leon looked up to them, thoughts leaving him. Cloud was up there somewhere… neglecting Aerith's love in a desperate struggle against himself. He was a fool but even so, that wouldn't stop him.

"Don't worry, Aerith. I'll find him."


End file.
